Your Name Is Jameson Nadacc
by SlothyAstronaut
Summary: When Jameson's best friend is mortally wounded, what will he and his fellow players do to save him? All OC's in Sgrub. This is part of a rather big fanventure, and this is something I feel I can share now. Second person, present tense. It's something.


Your name is Jameson Nadacc, and you've never been more scared. You look down. You're covered in blood that isn't yours, although you'd feel so much better if it was. You clutch your grisly parcel to your chest as you run, trying so desperately to keep up. Your matesprit runs ahead of you, relentlessly clearing the path for your entire party, the mist retreating in the wake of her intense light. You see her so clearly, she's the only thing you can look at. You don't even want to think about what's between her and you, the ragged bundle slung between your team members. You force yourself to look; you have to check on him. All you can see is the drip, drip, drip of teal spattering onto the ground every few steps. Every time one hits the ground, it feels like your heart stops. You want to look away, but you have to see him. Your breath comes in ragged gasps as you force yourself to run a little faster, and you catch up to the bundle. As soon as you reach him, however, you cease to breathe at all.

Theran should have been dead by now, yet he's so stubbornly holding on. You firmly believe that it must be some combination of your friends' abilities and his sheer willpower that's kept him alive. Anyone else would have died from asphyxiation, forget the blood loss. You force yourself to look down at his wounds. Taranii managed to mostly close his gaping chest wound, but the bandages were already soaked through with teal. Nobody's skills were powerful enough, however, to fix an amputation. You look further down at where his left leg should be. You shudder as you look down at your bloody parcel. You don't know why you even brought it with you, but it seemed so right at the time. You can see the severed side, the clean cut through the bone, and… all the tiny white fragments he carried with him. He always had a limp, but you never knew just how bad it really was. Not like it matters now, you think.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" you ask, your voice shaky and your breaths ragged.

"J, shut up! He's going to be fine!" you hear the tiny rustblood next to you yell. Valenti never yelled, she barely even raised her voice. You return to your tormented silence as you continue to run alongside them all. You hear a yell from the front, and see your matesprit point upwards, clearing the fog as she does so. There's a massive spire in front of you, and you can't help but stop and stare at just how tall it seems to be. 

"We're going up there?" you ask nervously, but everyone's already gone, hurrying up the spiraling staircase hewn into the rock. You start to run again, trying desperately to keep up. It goes on for what seems like forever, you can't look up after a few minutes, your only guide the stairs and the steady trail of blood droplets. Eventually, you reach the top, and your party slows down. Even your leader looks exhausted, his broad shoulders shaking with exertion. Valenti sets her end of the makeshift stretcher down with the others and collapses, her tears spattering on the ground as she sobs next to your dying friend. You kneel next to him, noticing something you hoped you never would.

"Why… Why isn't he breathing? Why isn't he breathing?!" you scream, grabbing your leader by the shirt with one hand and shaking him roughly. Your other hand still clutches Theran's leg as you hold onto Auszin, your breath seemingly gone. He looks down at you with watery eyes, and for once you can see something other than arrogance in them.

"He's gone, Jay. I'm so sorry, he just... Lost too much blood…" he falls silent, not resisting as you continue to tremble and hold him. _No_, you think, _No! He can't be gone!_

You shove him away and kneel next to your fallen friend. Your hand reaches for his, but you feel no pulse.

"Please, come back… We need you, buddy…" You whisper as you grip his hand, your own tears starting to fall freely. Valenti reaches over as well, clutching his other hand gently. You close your eyes and lower your head as you sit there, hoping he'll somehow wake up. _His quest bed is right there, right there, and he didn't make it... Gog dammit! _And with that, you begin to focus. You're a God-Tier, you can save him. You try to channel your energy into him, hoping that the gift of your heart will awaken his again. You sit there for what seems like hours, but when you open your eyes, it's to the sight of your dead friend, his chest still motionless. You sigh heavily, there's no point. You're about to release his hand when you feel something unbelievably welcome.

_A heartbeat, _you think, _that was a heartbeat!_

"He's alive! He's alive, help me get him up!" you yell excitedly as you drop his leg and try to heave up your side of the stretcher. Valenti looks up and quickly follows suit, her tiny arms shaking from Theran's weight. Auszin, Chwepz and Taranii help to lift as well, and you quickly carry him to his bed and set him down. However, before you can celebrate, a great flash of light blinds you, and you all reel back in pain and surprise. You fall backwards, thumping solidly onto the ground. You cover your eyes with both hands, but it's no use. You can hear yells and screams from the rest of your party, but you find yourself unable to respond. _It wasn't this bright when I came back, was it? _You think to yourself, _unless something went wrong…_

You sit there for a few minutes, until you can feel the intense light beginning to fade. When you're able to open your eyes, you do so to the sight of an empty bed.

"Theran?" you ask aloud, "You there, buddy?" You get up slowly, rubbing your eyes. Looking around, you see your four friends in a circle around the bed, equally disoriented. You step over to the bed, seeing only a blood-stained stretcher. _He's gone, _you think, _He's really gone…_

You sigh heavily and turn around to pick up Theran's leg. At least something's left. As you crouch to pick it up, you see another hand reach for it. A hand…

You look up quickly, and your eyes widen in surprise.

"Theran?" you ask weakly, as you see your best buddy, seemingly alive and well, dressed in a sky blue outfit.

"Hey, bud!" he replies cheerfully before letting go and stepping forward to hug you tightly. You say nothing in response, feeling tears of joy welling up. You hug him back feebly, letting your severed-leg-arm rest. After all, you didn't want to go through all this just to bloody up his new outfit. You hold his hug for a few more seconds, and then shift over to let Valenti run up and jump into his arms happily. You step back to Chwepz, looking first at her, then back to Theran.  
"He's okay," you say quietly, "We're okay." She just nods and leans against you, smiling softly.

Your name is Jameson Nadacc, and you can finally breathe again.


End file.
